


Righteous Fury

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Language, Light Bondage, Vaginal Sex, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: An argument between the reader and Gadreel has very unexpected results.





	Righteous Fury

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: Anonymous requested: ‘can you do angry sex with gadreel? like both of you are angry and make up in the end?’

“Why can you not see that all that I do is for us?!”

It was the same old argument; Gadreel refused to hear a word against Metatron, insisting that the scribe would restore order to Heaven and when he did, your angel would be honored above all. You would be assured a place in cloud city, free to remain at his side for all of eternity. It was a deal that sounded too good to be true, and you had no qualms about telling him so.

“For us, Gadreel? Hunting angels is somehow supposed to be for us? How?! Even if Metatron does win against Cas, what kind of Heaven will it be under his control? He’s having you hunt down your own brothers and sisters for crying out loud!”

“Do you think I am unaware of that? It pains me every time I must take a life, but if it means returning home and having you by my side, I will do so. I cannot lose this chance- I cannot lose you.”

“Who says I’m going anywhere Gad? I’m with you, whatever happens. But you can’t keep doing this! And who says you can even trust Metatron? You’ve heard what Cas says about him, how quick Metatron was to betray him. Who’s to say he won’t do the exact same thing to you?”

“That is a risk I must take. Believe me, working with Metatron brings me no joy, but I will do whatever it takes to remain with you. I need you more than I have ever needed anything, more than my freedom, more than my redemption. If being his lackey is what must be done, then so be it.”

“And if he fails? What then? Support for Cas may not be great, but his followers are devoted to him. Add in Sam and Dean Winchester and there’s a pretty big chance Metatron is going down. I mean, they stopped the Apocalypse for fuck’s sake! Something that’s been predestined since the beginning of time, and they stopped it. If they stopped Heaven once before, they can do it again.”

Gadreel’s jaw clenched at the mention of the Winchesters. You knew it was a sore topic for him, but you had to make him see reason. They had a history of mucking up other people’s schemes. Azazel, Alastair, Eve, Lucifer, Zachariah, Michael, Crowley, Raphael, the Leviathans- the list went on. Anyone who crossed them came out worse in the end, if they survived at all. The last thing you wanted was to see Gadreel’s name added to that list.

“They are formidable foes, I will admit, but they are not without weakness. Though I am reluctant to fight them, I shall if need be,” he said mulishly, jaw jutting out stubbornly.

You wanted to scream in frustration; whenever he dug his heels in like this, there was just no reasoning with him. The angel was far too stubborn about this and it was like arguing with a brick wall. Raking a hand through your hair, you sighed angrily, deciding to back off for the time being and wait for a new opportunity to bring it up.

“I can’t discuss this with you, not when you’re like this.”

“To what are you referring?” he asked heatedly.

You ignored his question, grabbing your jacket and heading for your bedroom door. This wasn’t how you wanted the evening to go, but there was nothing to be done about it now; you needed time to cool down, and so did he, before one of you said something you would regret. However, Gadreel had other plans. The door slammed shut and locked itself before you could reach it. No matter how hard you pulled, it refused to budge.

Blood boiling, you whirled on him. Voice deadly calm, you forced out, “Gadreel, open this door.”

“Not until we have finished our discussion. To what were you referring when you said you could not speak to me when I am ‘like this’?”

“Like this!” you shouted, gesturing to him. Brow furrowed, he merely looked at you in confusion and consternation, and you nearly growled in frustration when you could see he didn’t get it. “You get so stubborn, so- so-  _bullheaded_  that you won’t listen to anything I have to say! How can you be so convinced you’ll succeed when you refuse to listen to any other options?”

“What other options are there?!” he roared right back. “I have already chosen sides! Even should I desire it, it’s too late to turn back! Or do you believe that the other angels will be willing to overlook all the lives I have taken? That they will accept me with open arms?”

A part of you was stunned to see Gadreel so worked up; normally he was always so calm and patient. But that part was overruled by the anger flooding your veins. “You know what other options there are! Castiel offered you a place in his army, I know he did! You should have taken it- you still can!”

“You make it sound so easy!”

“And you over complicate things, you stubborn jackass!”

Your words seemed to flip a switch inside. With a snarl, Gadreel lifted you off your feet, his angelic strength making you feel like you weighed no more than a feather. The air whooshed out of your lungs when he slammed you against the wall, immediately lunging for your mouth. The kiss was harsh and demanding, his tongue pushing past your lips to map out the contours of your mouth.You gave as good as you got, hands coming up to cup the back of his head, pulling and tugging at his hair as your legs came up to wrap around his waist.

Gadreel pinned you to the wall with his hips, his hard length grinding into you as he frantically shed his jacket without breaking the kiss. You didn’t help matters, rocking into him as much as you could, core growing slicker by the second. Sex with Gadreel had never been like this before; he was always the most courteous of lovers, considerate and gentle with you, not rough and crazed. It drove you wild.

With a growl of irritation and a snap of his fingers, Gadreel’s clothes, and your’s, vanished. The sudden nudity didn’t faze you- if anything, it made you hungrier for him. He caged you in his embrace, those strong arms that had held you tenderly so many times before now gripping you in an unbreakable hold. Finally breaking the kiss, you barely had a moment to breath before his mouth landed on your neck. His groans filled your ears as he nipped at your throat, biting and sucking at the soft, vulnerable flesh. The idea of him leaving a mark, _his_  mark, on you was hotter than you’d ever thought it would be.

You tugged harder at his hair, spurring him on as one of your hands drifted down his back, nails scratching red lines down his broad shoulders. Unable to resist the temptation, you grabbed a handful of his ass and squeezed. It was so firm under your touch that you did it again, kneading the soft globes. Gadreel bucked up against you at the sudden feeling, his rigid cock brushing along your folds and leaving a trail of precum across your abdomen.

It wasn’t long before he had enough of your teasing and his grace came out to play. Invisible bonds yanked at both of your hands, sending them flying up above you and holding them over your head. They refused to budge no matter how hard you tried. In retaliation, you tighten your legs, squeezing him between your thighs. If he wouldn’t let you touch him with your hands, you’d have to get creative.

Gadreel barely acknowledged the pressure, his hands cupping your ass and running up your sides to play with your breasts. He took hold of one in a firm grip, ducking his head to suck the nipple into his mouth. You swore at the sensation of his hot mouth on you, tongue lapping at the pebbled peak. Your other breast wasn’t left unattended for long, his free hand pinching and rolling the nipple, sending a surge of pleasure to your soaked cunt.

So focused were you on the magic his hands worked that you forgot about his grace, but that wasn’t the case for long. The first phantom caress had you gasping out his name. Ghostly hands grabbed and pulled at you, knowing just how to make you moan. He played your body like an instrument he’d long since mastered. And didn’t that just piss you off.

“Gadreel,” you panted out harshly, “if you’re going to fuck me, then fuck me. Don’t be a fucking tease.” Ordinarily, you loved it when he worked you up nice and slow, but you were too angry for that now. You wanted his cock in you, and you wanted it now.

Gadreel snarled, just as angry as you were. Releasing your breast with a noisy pop, he growled out, “I intend to fuck you. I shall have you screaming my name before the night is out- but not yet.”

With that, grace slammed into your pussy, filling you and fucking you in earnest. Back arching against the wall, you were helpless to do anything but take it, thrashing about in his iron grip on you. Your bouncing breasts proved to be too powerful a lure for him, and he went back to tormenting you. The scrape of his teeth against the sensitive skin bordered on pleasure and pain, and you absolutely loved it.

Gadreel didn’t linger on your breasts for long this time, his mouth soon wandering up to your collarbone to suck more bruises there. Grace snaked between your heaving bodies to latch onto your nipples and continue where his mouth left off. Gadreel’s hands found their way to your ass, massaging and teasing you in just the same manner that you had done to him earlier. His hips rutted against you faster, a sign that he was reaching his end.

Grace pumped into you harder than ever, punching gasps of air out of you with every thrust. The stretch of it was incredible, almost, but not quite, as good as his cock. He’d used his grace on you before of course, seeming to delight in bringing you to completion with it. He said that it was his true self coming through, touching and pleasing you without the aid of a vessel. You felt your walls start to tremble as you got closer to the edge, needing just a bit more to get there.

Naturally, he chose that moment to withdraw it from you, releasing the grace bonds on your arms and removing the bit of grace from your aching cunt. The sudden emptiness left you feeling bereft, and you looked at him incredulously. He didn’t look any more pleased than you felt, sweat slicked chest heaving with exertion, face flushed and lips swollen, pupils blown so wide there was hardly any green visible. You were sure you didn’t look any better.

You didn’t have any time to complain before he hefted you up and over his shoulder, You squawked at the sudden movement, unexpectedly finding your view filled with Gadreel’s backside. You slapped him on the ass, in retaliation for stopping before you could come. He merely grunted and returned the favor, the sharp sting of his palm on your behind working you up even more.

Your world tilted once more when he threw you down on your bed. Bouncing on impact, you reared up only to have him shove you back down with his grace. Gadreel’s broad body covered yours, slender hips slotted firmly between your thighs. He ravaged your mouth with a punishing kiss, moving against you so hard your teeth clacked together. You opened wide for him, your tongues fighting each other for dominance, neither willing to relent.

While you were distracted, he sheathed himself inside you in one solid thrust, immediately setting a hard rhythm. His hips snapped into yours, the slap of skin on skin filling the air. Grace wrapped around your writhing form, spectral hands stroking and teasing you higher still. It pulled at your breasts, pinching harshly at your nipples. Tendrils of grace pinned your arms to the bed on either side of you, leaving you helpless beneath him.

Gadreel buried his head in the crook of your neck, worrying the soft skin with his teeth and lips. He drove into you hard and deep, his hips striking you so hard you knew you’d be sporting bruises tomorrow. You didn’t care, bucking up to meet every thrust. You felt filled to the limit, stretched over the thick, hot length of him. You knew you wouldn’t last long when Gadreel lifted one of your legs over his shoulder, opening you up impossibly wider.

The moment you felt grace fasten onto your clit, flicking and sucking at the swollen nub, you knew you were done for. The coil in your belly snapped, sending pulses of white hot pleasure through you. Back arching off the bed, your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you screamed Gadreel’s name to the heavens. Your inner walls clamped down around him hard, as though determined to keep him inside you forever.

Gadreel kept going, hips pistoning into you, chasing after his own climax now. You could feel his cock thicken, throbbing with the promise of his release. Hooking your free leg around his hips, you moaned out, “Come on angel. Need to feel you come, feel you fill me up. Come on love, come for me.”

As if he’d been waiting for permission, Gadreel stiffened above you, hips jerking and losing their rhythm as he came. Hot jets of come filled your sopping wet cunt, filling you to the brim with his essence. A whispered “Fuck” left his lips as he slowed down, not quite stopping, rocking his hips into yours. You undulated beneath him, the last waves of pleasure rolling through you. When you tugged at the grace holding down your arms, he obliged your unspoken request, releasing its hold on you.

You held him close to you, your leg slipping from his shoulder as you let him work through his orgasm. Finally he stopped, panting hard on top of you, unwilling to move away. One of his hands sought out yours, and you allowed him to lace your fingers together; you could feel the pounding of his heart through his palm, just as surely as he could feel yours. You combed the fingers of your other hand through his sweat soaked hair, loathe to move from where you were now.

Gadreel whimpered when his cock softened too much to stay in you. He peppered kisses across your chest and collarbone, mumbling something in Enochian against your skin. You made a noise of inquiry, wondering what he was saying.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I’m sorry for how I have behaved, for the things I said. Forgive me, my love, I beg you.”

The note of regret and sorrow in his voice broke your heart. Hooking a finger under his jaw, you forced him to meet your gaze. Staring into those soulful eyes, you said, “It’s okay, my angel. I’m sorry too. We both acted like dumbasses.”

He chuckled weakly at your words. “Then you forgive me?” he asked, looking like a wounded puppy.

“Always. I love you, Gadreel, no matter what.”

His eyes slid shut, a tiny smile lighting his face as he absorbed your reassurances. Gripping you to him gently, he rolled to the side, tucking you into him. You went gladly, letting out a hum of pleasure when his grace swept over you, cleaning up the sweat and come from your bodies, and soothing the aches in your tired limbs.

Nuzzling at his chest, you stayed silent for a time, basking in the afterglow, and each other. His hand trailed up and down your arm lazily, the tender motion urging you to rest. You were on the brink of sleep when he spoke up.

“I will meet with Castiel tomorrow. You’re right my dearest, I cannot continue on this path before me. I cannot promise it will end well, or that he is still willing to accept me, but I must try.”

You lifted your head from his chest, looking him in the eyes before replying. “Then I’m going with you.” Seeing him about to protest, you pressed a finger against his lips, smiling when he kissed it. “Together, Gadreel. We go together, or not at all.”

He sighed in resignation, nodding in agreement. “Together then.”

Giving Gadreel a soft kiss, you settled back against him, your eyes soon sliding shut as sleep claimed you. Whatever happened tomorrow, whatever your future held, you’d face it together.


End file.
